morganville: a new beginning
by xxDarkAngel96xx
Summary: basically its morganville but instead of claire theres a new girl called ara, are-a,  who is not human or vampire but a mixed bread so find out how she fairs in this new morganville
1. Morganville: crazy intro

_Prologue;_

So what would happen to Morganville if Claire never turned up but instead a new girl who had more secrets then a phero's tomb went in her place and by doing so bought a whole new species into the mix ... find out in my version called Morganville: the damned

(ara)

I turned the corner and passed the sign which read _Morganville_. It was wiered being back here, after so long you get used to the freedom im still not sure what made me want to come back here, i just new that i had to.

(shane)

"Eve would you get the fuck out of there i need a piss!" i yelled at the top of my lungs to be herd over everything, god, that girl takes hours just to do her hair i dont think ill ever understand that.

"fuck off Shane im almost done" her reply cut threw the door and hit me i moaned in frustration and turned and slumped down stairs, as usual Micheal was STILL sleeping, if he didnt get out of that habbit people would think HE was the vampire, infact im his best friend and sometimes even I have my doubts! The clump of shoes comeing down the stairs told me that Eve had finnaly gotten the hell out of the bathroom. glancing over my sholder i saw that she was wearing black short, neon tights and a simple black top with a skull on it. she was wearing her usual white, black and red goth makeup. Truthfully im supprised the vamps aint gotten to her about that yet, anyone else and they would be a gonna... "likeing anything your see Shane?" Eve teased my witty reply was a snort and "you wish." i turned and walked pass her making my way up thhe twisting stairs and to the bathroom. "oh and Shane dont forget we have that interview with that girl, Ara i think her name was?, about the room its at 2 and dont be late or ill BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" i rolled my eyes yet anouther girl... probably anouther one of Monica's crones "oh bite me why dont you?" i yelled but on the inside? i was sighing and starting to wish i had just stayed in bed...

(ara)

I stood out side the large house, it was beautiful it really was. taking a deep, shaky breath i walked up to the door and knoked a minute later it was answered by a girl who looked really odd in black and neon, goth i think its called "hi" i said supprised at how shy my voice sounded "i'm Ara..." she blinked then broke out into a grin witch made me feel, thank god, far more comfortable tahn i was a second ago. "hi Ara, so your the new roomie het? well thank god your a girl i would haver gone crazy having another boy around here." i grinned and inwardly agreed about it i was dreading living woth boys but now that i know Eve is here i think ill servive because under all the makeup she was a real nice girl. she stood back and i knew she wasnt going to sday come in that was a human rule around here say it and you more than likly WILL DIE! so i steppede over the thresh hold. and into the large house "Shane get your lazy arse down here Ara's here!"

"yeh yeh im coming _mother_..." a (sexy) male voicefloated sarcasticaly down the stairs and a cute booy with shagggy brown hair, rich brown eyes and a lean yet muscled build followed. he grinned "hey im Shane..."


	2. morganville: the question

(shane)

I looked Ara up and down. Well she certainly didn't look like look like one of Monica's clones she was wearing simple black trousers, a white top, black cardie and simple black ballet shoes. I noticed that she wore no makeup what-so-ever which confirmed that she wasn't one of Monica's because acting or not they would at least be wearing lip gloss and mascara. she had thick black hair that curled at the ends and equally black eyes that ... reflected violet? I blinked and the light was gone. She smiled almost shy but i could tell underneath she was strong and i think she'd fit in bloody well here. Once my evaluation of the new girl was done i turned to Eve " you called oh lord and gothic master?" i spoke sarcasticaly knowing that it pissed her of and that it anoyed her more now as she wanted this to go really well. The leaful glare she sent me proved that. She turned back to Ara, "Ara this is Shane he's one of the to , ah if you can call him that..." i gave her a very gracious finger "the other boy is called micheal." at his name Eve blushed slightly even with the makeup. i knew she liked him, she treally did but that is one subject i wont tease her oin or i'd wake up, well dead really! Me, being well me, pionted over my shoulder at the door that lead to the fount room and kitchen and asked "want some chilly? its fresh i made it just this morning."

"wich means." Eve qouted "it will be chuck full of garlic!" This caused Ara to laugh and when i raised an eye-brow she said softly

"i love gralic, i just didnt think anyone else did." this dragged a grin out of me because i had thought the same as around here is full of vamp so gralic is like a holy grail. "well in that case follow me." i walked over to the kitchen pulled out two bowls and filled them with chilly. when i got out a large knife to cut the bread i saw her smerk out the corner of my eye so i turned to look at her "what scared of big knives?"

"no i just never understood why men need to use masive knives for something as simple as cutting bread." i grinned

"well let me tell you a litlle shocker, this big knife. Men like big knives they very manly." i said it sarcasticaly but it got her to do that cute little laugh again so it was all worth it.

"i smell chilly. where's mine?" Micheal wlked through the door, great. i mean he was my best friend but he always walks in and grabs the girl just as im getting somewhere but something happened with Ara. Micheal walked in she nods says hi then continues talking to me "i'm just saying Shane that i think that using big weapons just mans them look big..." to my suprise she winks "i thinka real man fight with something small and still wins." i blink cought of gard by the wink. "so your the new roomie hey? im Micheal. And the fee for staying here ios 100 dolars and hour and long distant calls have t be payed for but nmothing else really matters oh and can you cook?" Ara turned tyo look at him and smiled nodding "actually yes i took master cooking classes a while ago so if you would like i can cook all week" another smile "i love cooking."

Micheal looked a little taken a back but brook into that 'heart-breaking-smile' "well it definatly beats chilly 24/7!" i punched him on the arm, causing him to flinch and shoot me the 'what?' look. handing Ara a bowl and mentioning to the table i ordred him to get his own chilly. and follow Ara through the door and to the table.

(ara)

I nopticed Shane and Micheal had a competitive but brotherly relationship and i had no dout that if one was in trouble the other would do anything to save him. I looked and Shane and asked "so... do i get the room?"


	3. morganvill: heart of a worrrior

"So Ara, want me to show you your room?" we had just finished cleaning up the dishes after some seriously nice chilly when Shane asked I was about to reply when Eve cut in with a snort "Shane stop hitting on the newbie and go get a girl at the club." Shane gave her the finger, got up and wondered up stairs. I must have looked confused because Eve laughed "common time to see the new room!" I stood nodding "sure" I replyed still not fully understanding the joke. (i know what your thinking im not thick just not up on the lingo yet!) I followed Eve up the stairs, along the corridore and to the second door on the right. "here you go" she smiled i blinked and nodded at her. taling a breath i placed my hand on the door nob and twisted. to tell you the truth i was expecting some small room with an old bed and closet and that to be it, ut it was way... way so better then that. the best way to describe it, i , think is to say it was like an old victorian room with new appliences. "wow," i breathed and turned to Eve with a serious face "than, not supprised at all when i found them in the same room. when micheal (laodly) you, this is amazing." this caused E3ve to smirk and (still smirking) say "you know i did exactly the same thing as you when i first saw my room" i grinned the same time as she yawned (well it was ten pm) i asked her "tiered?" and she replyed with a sophisticated "mmhhmm" well what was i to do? she slipped away down the hall and into her room. i wasn't tiered, i really couldnt be more awake so i trodded down the stairs and back into the living room, and stopped dead in my tracks Shane was slouched across te sofa slaying zombies and drinking coke (omg i looovvveee coke) he turned to look at me and smiled cousing my stomache to do crazy summersults and my throat to close up. Amzingly i managed a smile and a small "hi" he 'hi'd me back. and went back to playing not sure what to do i sat down next to him and began to chew my lip.

(shane)

she just sat there chewing her lip it was driving me nuts. why did the new girl have to be cute, sure im glad she isnt ugly but it's reall wiered there is plenty of cute girls out there and i go for my flat mate (technacly its a mansion but u no...) i looked at her (again) just in time to see her look away and blush delicatly i almost sighed instead i smiled at her and asked if she wanted some coke, she nodded and smiled back at me. "you can talk you know." this little sentence made her start and blink (again) i noticed that this seemed to be her way of replying to people. "i..." she hesitated "i know i guess im just used to silence." she almost grinned. now it was my turn to be confused erlier she was so, confident now she was just plain shy. maybe it was because erlier she wasnt compleatly alone with me. that thought was inturrupted when she stood abruptly. "somethings wrong" she was frowning so i knew she wasnt joking. i stood also and touched her shoulder "Aras wats up?" she was frowning and shaking "i dont know but someones trying to..." she turned and ran up the stairs. Grabbing the weapons we kept hidden under the sofa i ran after her. She had stopped at the door to the loft and made a shush motion, pionted up then to micheal ad Eves doors. i nodded and went to get them, i wasnt supprised to find them in the same room and when Micheal said (rather laodly) what the? i made the same motion that ara did. he reacted in exaclty the same way i thought he would his eyes clouded over and he grabed some stakes, silver and a flash light then nodded. Eve followed. i was supprised however to find ara already climbing the stairs up with a stake inn her hand and a flash light in her mouth. wait where the hall did she get the stake? the thought , like any others, was interupted by a grunt and a thud the aras vioce calling 'safe' shocked i jumped up the stairs to see ara standing over the a minging little vamp who at the moment had a stake producig from his chest. "ara?" i asked.

"yeah?"

"where the hell are you getting all these stakes from?" she grinned and showed me her thy , i know but i wasnt thinking about that i was a little bisy being in shock about the being about 20 small stakes along it. i looked at her.

"what?" she asked "i lurnt growing up here always be ready or commit suicide i chose be ready, but this ca wait." she turned to the thing on the floor and yanked out the stake. the squelch was enough to turn a murderers stomach. "alright buster who are you? what are you doing here? and did you seriously think we would just let you waltz in here and live?" er face had gone harsh and i realixzed then that this girl i thought so shy had the heart of a worrior and i really liked it.

"my name is seth and im here because Amily sent me." Ara's face was so full of shock and exitment I felt almmost jeleous she didnt look that way about me. God i was starting to reallly hate this feeling.


	4. morganville: seriously!

(ara)

amilie? oh my gosh i havent seen her in years. i cannot wait if but i new strait away that this was going to be a problem (especially with shane) their faces said i dare you to go, or go and dont bother comeing back. yeh this was so going to be fun... so instead of blurted out out the secerate i had kept for 4000,000 years i just turned on the vamp "look mate did you seriously thing that yopu could just waltz in here unnanounced, go through our house, leave a message and stilll leave alive? if you did you so better lurn how to pray with that balck still heart of yours. if, of course, you even have one."

he was seriously giving me the evils right now.

"look-" his voice was dry (that might have something to do with the presure i have on his chest at this moment in time "- no i mean of course not i new you would hear, how could you not seen as your a-" i slammed a stake into his chest then yanked it out again and soat at him "i dare you to carry on couse next time i won be nice enough to remove it." his faced paled (wait is that even possible?)

"i... im sorry ma'am.. i-" i put more pressure on his chest "Amily wants you to... meet her... 10pm... the den..." i blinked the den was still there? huh wel waddaya know. i dragged him up and held the stake to his neck. ~"i am going to let you go back to the black whole from where you crawled out from-"

"oh thank you thank y-"

"-but if come even a mile near here i will lock you in the cella and let shane have his way with you and trust me he wont be as kind as i was." Shanes face lit uo and this and it made my stomach turn. "oh and tell Amily thanks but that era has passed.. my honer lies here and as she knows honer is my life." he nooded, or tried to. I pushed him out the window. and watched him get up and run.

"how the hell did he get in without an invitation?" shane demanded. i knew the answer to that one.

"Amily founded thiis place. she doesnt need an Invite but she can give them out." i answered softly

"shit" they all said

"yeh."

Micheal looked at me "Ara? how do you know Amily?"

i looked at him. "i helped her builld this town..."

...

ok so wat do you think please let me know it means alot. hope you like Ara more than claire. i know i do but then again im a little biased ;) lol


	5. Just a joke: You hope!

(still Ara)

Yeh they where freaking out. Thats the only way i can think of putting it but so was I what had I just done? I had just all but told them my secerate. My heart began punding like crazy I seriously thought I was going to faint. I did the only thing i could think of doing lying. At least for now.

"Guys!" I shouted. They all stoped to look at me and the silence was unbearable but i plastered on a smile anyway.

"I was kidding, do i look that old to you?" my voice sounded amused but with a hint of seriousness. just enough to fool them, it was times like this that i was glad i could lie so well! there faces all relaxed and they looked more relieved than i felt that they baught it.

"One im glad you where kidding..." Micheal began. I new whyat was coming but i played along anyway.

"Two?" I posed the number as a question just as his face became serious. That is why I admired him, I thiink, He was always the r4esponcible one of the three.

"Two. Is that you shouldnt kid about things like this Ara." I rolled my eyes finding the way he was acting pretty amusing.

"So if you arent that old how the fucking hell do you know her?" Eve demanded. I turned on her. My face serious and at this piont i wasnt fully acting/' lying.

"She saved my life Eve." They all grew silent.

"shes a..." Shane began

"yes Shane she Is a vamp. But so what? Just like humans not all vamps are evil. Amazingly, Shane, there are such a thing as good vamps. They are the only reason we are stil;l here. It doesn't matter how good you are at fighting, if all the vampires where aout for you, and i mean really out to get you, you'd be screwed." Shane looked as if i'd hit him.

"You dont seriously believe that do you?"

"yes, Shane, i do." his face grew hard

"Fine" His one word told me all i needed to know. I wasnt in his good books at the moment, But i had more pressing things to deal with.

Like the fact that Amilie wanted me and that vamps could get in here as long as she said so. From the looks on their faces they where thinking exactly the same thing (well everyone exept shane who seemed to be sulcking right now.)


	6. Chapter 6: a tense moment

(Shane)

Well fuck. Cute, smart, kick ass… and a fang banger. Yeh not fair. I knew I was being a tad childish but common. A vampire saving life's? I don't think so. I stared blankly at the wall simmering silently barely hearing their words. i huffed and they all looked at me, automatically I picked at the biggest problem at hand pointing it out helpfully whilst blatantly ignoring Ara.

" so, what do we do? They can get in….. and we cant stop them." Eves face filled with horror and my heart sank, sure she is psycho Goth and can take care of herself but at the same time I couldn't help but be a tad protective she was like a really really annoying little Goth sister. Within moments Michael had his arm about her shoulder and was flashing her that "dazzling" (yuck) smile dragging a small one from Eve. Michael's voice was stern but calm. "well, we'll have to be careful and keep our eyes open. Any sign of anything odd and we get together and hunt it out." We all nodded in unison Ara looking away slightly. We all froze as we herd Eves hesitant "Ara? Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to go…"

"yeh." I herd myself commenting

"common she's a vampire…." I eyed her with a frown as she (adorably) chewed her lip deep in thought a small groove appearing between her brows. Finally after a few tense moments she sighed and smiled tightly

"you really think im that stupid? Of course not." We all relaxed I even felt my own muscles loosen and we all grinned at eachother, Eve was the first to leave and slowly we all dispersed leaving to our rooms. I sat on the bed a little later, glaring at the floor before grunting "life Sucks." Finding myself flopping back onto the mattress I laughed slightly, y lids heavy and drifted off into a strangely peaceful slumber.


End file.
